Be My Guest
by potatoes-are-not-for-sex
Summary: It's the first time that Dan has ever visited and Phil's feeling a little nervous. Phan Drabble!
1. Chapter 1

Phil rammed against the door with his scrawny shoulder, the key turned in the lock and his expression growing more and more embarrassed by the second. Dan had offered to help moments earlier, but Phil had refused, he took a few paces back and hit the door with the side of his body, explaining that- "Sometimes it just gets a bit stuck, it's no big deal!"

But in his mind, he was dying of the shame; he couldn't even get into his own apartment? Dan was bound to be completely unimpressed, maybe he'd just leave eventually, what if they couldn't ever get in?

Just as his thoughts were about to get the better of him, the wood gave way and the door swung open. Phil's expression turned from frustrated to gleeful and Dan couldn't help but laugh at the dramatic change.

"Were you really that worried we'd be locked out? I'm sure we could have found something to do out here, you worry too much!"

He entered the room, letting Phil lock the door behind them, replying, "I worry just the right amount!"

Phil turned around and saw Dan standing in the entrance to his small room, gazing around as if taking every tiny aspect in. He let his own gaze wonder over the room, wondering what Dan might be thinking.

It occurred to him that he has a rather enormous collection of plush toys, some Pokémon, lions and other animals, littered around all the surfaces of the area, including many on his bed. He'd never felt self conscious about this before, but he suddenly wished his room looked a bit cooler, a bit less... fluffy? He was about to say something, when Dan's eyes lit up and he crossed the room to a poster hanging above the small bedside table.

"This is an AWESOME Once More With Feeling poster Phil! I didn't even know you watched Buffy!"

Phil almost laughed with relief.

"Are you kidding it's one of my favourite shows! I cannot watch that episode enough times!"

Dan nodded his agreement and grinned back at Phil. "You have awesome taste in everything, I suddenly feel so much more judgemental of my room mate, his favourite show is the football!"

Phil walked over to the cabinet and pulled out the season 6 box set, waving in Dan's direction- "Up for a rewatch?"

A few minutes later the two boys were bundled onto Phil's beanbags, a bowl of fresh popcorn between them and the opening credits of the episode playing across the small television screen.

Dan was leaning back against Phil's arm and even though he was sure that his arm would be numb by the end of the show, Phil couldn't bring himself to care.


	2. Chapter 2

The afternoon dwindled away into evening as they watched through Buffy, singing along to the musical episode and the next three after, giggling at the witty lines and gasping as they battled the vampires. At one point Phil thought he might have even seen unwept tears glistening in the corner of Dan's eyes, but tried to not look and didn't say anything, he didn't want to make Dan feel uncomfortable (there might have also been small tears in his own eyes, but he stubbornly refused to cry and look weak in front of his new friend). When the credits started playing, he was surprised to hear Dan ask him for a tissue. He obliged and when he came back with the box, he saw Dan's face properly and realised his eyes were red and puffy and the tears were rolling elegantly down the curves of his cheeks.

"Yes, I know, I'm a pathetic mess, but I can't help it!" He nodded his thanks as he took the tissue from Phil and wiped his eyes. "Tara is just so awesome and that episode gets me every time…"

Unsure what to do, Phil decided on giving him a pat on the shoulder. "It's okay, this is probably the first time I haven't cried watching that episode!" From Dan's giggles, Phil assumed that had been the right choice.

"So..." Phil looked around the room, trying to find something to restart the conversation.

"So?" Dan responded cheekily. Then, on cue, his stomach gave an enormous rumble, making them both fall into giggles once more. Phil grabbed the cordless phone and flopped back onto the beanbags.

"How do you feel about pizza?"

* * *

**Yay! This was originally only going to have one part but I think I'll keep going! Is a nice change from all the other depressing fic I'm writing.. Thank you to NeverlandNat, JustAboveYourAverageSlytheri n, Mongoose Peasant and DamianvsColin2 for your lovely reviews :D**


	3. Chapter 3

For some reason, they decide to go walk and pick up the pizza- not so much _they _decide, more that the store is only ten minutes away and Dan only has to say something about the bliss of strolling in the night's air for Phil to check the 'pick-up' option on the online order form. Pulling on thick jumpers, they raid Phil's closet for scarves. Dan picks the striped Hufflepuff one, winding it around his neck.

"I can't believe you're a Hufflepuff- no, wait- I can totally see that actually!" He ducks as Phil throws a plush toy at him. "What?"

Phil pulls on his lion beanie, rolling his eyes at Dan, "There's nothing wrong with Hufflepuff! What are you then, a Slytherin?" He giggles as Dan puffs out his chest, sticking his nose into the air.

"Nothing less than the greatest house in Hogwarts, the house which Merlin himself was- hey!" He darts out of the room after Phil, who had fled from the incoming speech on the valor of Slytherin. Phil grabs some cash and Dan follows him out onto the street, both boys turning up their coat collars against the bracingly chilled night's air.

As they walk, their conversation slowly picks up speed, into a debate over the newest Sonic game and whether it was truly following the original canon.

"Don't be ridiculous, they're the ones making the game, whatever they say is canon, is canon!" Phil shakes his head, grinning, "If they can't decide what's the real plot, who can?" Their argument is passionate, but hardly malicious.

Dan rolls his eyes, "But can they? The new editor clearly has a different direction for Sonic, and for Knuckles too! It just doesn't follow anything from the previous games!" They bicker onwards, until they reach the door of the pizza shop and relent, to avoid any questioning glances as to their discussion.

Phil darts forward to open the door for Dan, still feeling somewhat like he should play host, even if they are no longer in his apartment. With a mock-curtsey, Dan enters, and Phil follows behind, pulling the crumpled, printed receipt from his pocket. The shop is warm and smells of deliciously indulgent foods- melted cheese, roasted meats and spicy sauces. The pizza is ready within five minutes and soon they are off again, but they are no more than ten meters from the store when Dan pats his back pockets and lets out a sigh of exasperation.

"I'm such a dolt, I left my phone back there! One second!" He darts back inside, leaving Phil standing with pizzas-laden arms. There is a terrifying moment when he can't find it, but then a woman sees his searching and points out his phone on the bench next to her.

"This yours dear? I was just about to hand it in to the staff here!" She passes it over to Dan and, after he's thanked her, she goes on to say, "You boys are such an adorable couple, if you don't mind me saying!"

Dan is stunned for a moment, but manages to pull himself together enough to mutter some pathetic thanks and escape again, his cheeks burning. Phil looks at him with curious concern.

"Is everything okay? What happened?" Dan manages to evade his questions and they walk back to the apartment in silence, both boys hounded by their own thoughts.

_Is it really that obvious that I like him? Does Phil know?_

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed! Sorry it's taken so long to update, too many stories half written! Hopefully the next parts will come quicker :D Virtual gummybears for NeverlandNat, epic-failure-yea-i-know and April for their lovely reviews!**

**Until next time! **

**xxx panfs**


End file.
